Little Did I Know
by Miss Spiritual Slut
Summary: Two years after last running into each other, their paths cross yet again at Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Will time bring them back together or pull them further apart? Literati
1. Chapter One: Prelude

**Chapter One: Prelude**

The last time I saw Jess Mariano was when he showed up at my dorm room at Yale one night, two years ago. It was almost right after my last finale that year, and Dean was over for some sort of a dinner, and then he just… came. It was the last thing I expected to happen at that time. Well, that and a piano falling on my head, but lets not get into that. He just showed up, like he always does, shows up. Oh, and that was after I ran into him when he came to Stars Hollow, and he just told me he loved me and left. And that was after he just left town one day, without any notice.

So, he came. It was really late and considering that the dorm halls are dark even by day, it wasn't easy recognizing his face the first few seconds. His hair was a bit longer than usual, and he wore it down like I remember him doing a few times before, when we were just friends, but I didn't recognize who it was. Like I said, I didn't exactly expect for this to happen.

And then he spoke.

That voice. I don't think I'll ever forget his voice. Not that I tend to forget voices, but I think the voice of him, saying 'I love you', will forever be burned into my brain.

He wanted to talk to me, so I asked Dean to leave and listened to him. I didn't want to, really. I was so tired of listening to what he had to say. This guy… he was all words. I could never really trust these words of his, and after all I've gone through, I just couldn't listen to any word he had to say. He asked me to come away with him, telling me I can trust him now. I tried to shut him up, just saying 'no' over and over again, shaking my head, wishing he would just go away. I was afraid of letting myself trust him again. I was afraid of believing things could change. He asked me to only say no if I really don't want to be with him, and I said 'no'. I didn't. I couldn't.

He walked away, and I swear I've never seen him so hurt before. I sat down on one of the boxes I packed earlier, head in my hands. There was a moment where I actually felt sorry for him, for causing him pain. And then I remembered the pain he caused me. A part of me couldn't believe what just happened, while a small part of me somehow knew that it had to come. I sighed, dropped my hands to my sides and glanced around the room which just a minute ago contained more than one person. This was unbelievable.

The things that came next for me were not less unbelievable. From losing my virginity to a married Dean to starting another crazy year at college, Jess pretty much slipped my mind. I was sure I won't ever see him again.

Little did I know.


	2. Chapter Two: As Holly Jolly as it Gets

**Chapter Two: As Holly Jolly as it Gets.**

With a heavier-than-usual backpack, she entered the Dragonfly Inn just as the clock hit 3pm. She threw her backpack on the ground. It was eerily silent. Looking around, she saw no familiar face. Not even Michel. Just a man and a kid, sitting on a sofa and looking through a brochure.

"Mom?" She called, stepping in, leaving her backpack behind. Getting no response whatsoever, she decided to aim bigger. "Sookie?" she called, "Michel?"

With a sigh of frustration, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, wondering what to do next.

"Merrrrry Christmas!" a voice came behind her, and she jumped in place. Turning around with her hand holding her chest, she saw her mother, wearing a knitted sweater with reindeers on it, holding a cardboard box full of glittery items.

"Mom." Rory said, trying to catch her breath, and closed her eyes as she sighed with relief.

"Aw, my daughter." Said Lorelai with a wide smile. "Did I scare you?" she asked, not able to hide a chuckle.

"No." responded Rory, her voice harsh, glaring at her smiling mom. Lorelai laughed and placed the box on the ground. She took Rory into a hug and Rory mellowed, her tight lips breaking into a small smile. Lorelai let go and took one step backwards, holding her daughter by the shoulders.

"You got highlights." She commented, examining her daughter's hair.

Rory sighed. "I went to get it layered and the hairdresser said it would light up my face. I didn't really care but Paris talked me into it and I was too exhausted to object."

"Paris?" Lorelai mock gasped. "What am I paying her to babysit you for?" she asked, keeping on a straight face.

"She actually wanted to get pink highlights, but she had an allergic reaction to the smell so I pretty much had to drag her out."

Lorelai laughed a little, remaining quiet for a few seconds. "I missed you." She told her daughter, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I missed you too." Rory replied.

"You have no idea how thankful I am that you came here early," Lorelai added, her smiling face taking on a more serious expression. "I know you're really busy with school and all, but -"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." She cut into her mother's words.

She looked around the Dragonfly. Nothing really changed ever since the place opened, only now the place was as holly jolly as it gets since Christmas was coming up. A big oak tree was standing on the ground and decorations were hanging from all over. Other than that, things were pretty much the same as she remembered it, although there was a possibility she remembered it wrong, since the last time she visited this place was on the last summer break, when she came to help Lorelai or just pay her a visit when she was too packed with work to spend much time at home. After that, once she was back to school, her trips to Stars Hollow included spending some time with her mom at the house, barely leaving the house because she was so packed with school work.

Now, she was there for her mom's wedding.

"The place looks great!" Rory turned to face her mother. "Are you going to keep it that way for the reception?"

Lorelai replied with a dismissive hand gesture, followed by a small sigh. "Oh, Luke's going to flip if it remains that way," she said, and then, her face suddenly lightened up and her lips curled into a devilish smile. "Of course I am!"

"Even the singing drunk Santa?" Laughed Rory, and Lorelai nodded. "Even Willy."

"So, who's doing your cake?" Rory asked, and as if as on command, Sookie came out from the kitchen with a plate in one hand and a spoon held in the other. Noticing Rory, she smiles widely, half-running towards her. "Sweetie, you came!" she called, trying to throw her busy hands around Rory.

"Yeah," Rory smiled, carefully hugging Sookie back.

Lorelai, noticing that Rory's hair is getting a little too close to Sookie's plate, stepped in and took Rory's hair back. "Careful, Sookie, I don't think that's in the recipe!"

Sookie let go of Rory in reply. "I'm so glad you're here!" she added and turned to Lorelai. "You have to taste this!" she exclaimed. "I was just doing a taste run for the cake and I need your opinion on –"she shoved the plate in Lorelai's face, "this!"

Lorelai grabbed a piece of the cake that laid on the plate and brought it to her mouth. She closed her eyes and made a small noise, opening her mouth to speak, but Sookie stopped her before she did.

"Wait!" she called, handing Lorelai the spoon, "taste this first."

"Sookie, this is incredible!" Lorelai exclaimed, and Sookie giggled.

"What is it?" Rory asked, looking from Sookie to her mother and back. "A Black Forest coffee-chocolate cake with a coffee and rum cream topping," explained Sookie. "With coffee beans on top!" added Lorelai, grinning like a kid in a candy store. Or like Lorelai Gilmore at a coffee shop, whatever goes.

"You're having a coffee cake of your wedding!" Rory laughed, "Does Luke know?"

Lorelai shook her head. "He's not going to approve of any cake, anyway." She said, taking another piece of cake and feeding it to Rory.

"So, I'm gonna go back to the kitchen," Sookie announced, "do you want me to call you when I'm all done?"

"Yes, please!" Lorelai grinned, and Sookie laughed as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"You're so bad!" Rory laughed.

Lorelai clapped her hands together. "I know!" she laughed. "Hey, want to see what I'm making Luke wear?" she asked, a glint in her eye. Rory kept on laughing as she followed her mom into her office.

He closed the diner not long ago. It was dark, it was late, it was cold and he was tired. But there he was, sitting on the only chair down amongst many chairs turned upside down, calculating.

-

Suddenly, a chime was heard and the diner's door opened.

He looked up, smiling at the figure standing in the shadows, not far from him.

"Hey." He said.

Jess nodded. "Hey."


	3. Chapter Three: Cross This Bridge or Burn...

**Chapter Three: Cross This Bridge or Burn it Down**

The door to the apartment above the diner opened. Luke, letting go of the doorknob, stepped inside, and Jess followed a couple of steps behind him. He looked around, lightly shaking his head. He hasn't been to this apartment in over two years, and still, nothing changed. Even in the last time he was there, everything was kept exactly the same as it was when he left. Everything else changed – from the town to himself and even to Rory, but in this very apartment, time stood still.

"That's basically it," Luke said with a sole nod. "I'm sleeping at Lorelai's, so you can go ahead and make yourself at home."

Jess took a few steps forward, passing Luke as he walked. He threw his duffel bag down next to his old bed and turned to face Luke. He nodded slightly, taking one more glance around. This place held so many memories. Too many memories, even.

"Thanks." He said.

The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"There's nothing in the fridge, really," Luke broke the silence, "so if you happen to hungry, just help yourself to anything downstairs."

Jess replied with another nod, not actually saying anything. Luke watched him for a few moments, not knowing if to expect any kind of additional response from his nephew. Ever since the last time Jess was in Stars Hollow, for his mother's wedding, things have gotten better for the two of them. He really noticed a change in Jess's behavior. He matured. He cared, and he tried. But watching him now, being in the same room with the same person he failed to educate a few years ago, he felt like nothing ever changed. Like this person in front of him was still the same 18 year old Jess Mariano who wouldn't listen to his uncle about going to school and who never bothered to say more than he had to.

Luke sighed. "Okay," he slipped his hands into his Jeans' pockets, "I guess I should be going now." He said, took another glance at Jess and turned to walk out.

"Hey," Jess's voice was suddenly heard, and Luke stopped walking. He turned to face Jess, a curious look on his face. "Need any help with the diner tomorrow?" He asked, catching Luke by surprise. Although he was pretty much speechless at that moment, Luke opened his mouth to speak, not able to stop a small pleased smile from creeping to his lips. "No, I don't think so." He responded, "But... thanks."

Jess just nodded again, and Luke turned to walk away again.

"Luke," Jess's voice stopped him in his tracked again, and he turned his head to look at his nephew over his shoulder. "Congrats." He said, and this time, it was Luke's turn to just nod and smile. He kept on walking and walked out of the room, and his hand lingered on the doorknob for a few seconds as he just remained standing. Maybe things really did change.

-

"So, Rory."

Luke headed over to the small dining table that stood in the kitchen of the Gilmore house with a frying pan in his hand. He poured an Omelet in three plates: Lorelai's, Rory's and his own. "What's new with your life?" He asked awkwardly, trying to form good conversation.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "Nothing much, really. Just college and stuff, I guess, and that's not really new either."

This was all a little new for her. She obviously had seen her mom with Luke before, but never at her house while having a sort of a family dinner. She saw them at the house before, and even had an uncomfortable incident when she came home earlier than expected, but now it was different. It was awkward, but she liked it. She liked the feeling of being in a family which has with both a mother and a father in it. The last time she felt that way was when her mom was engaged to Max Medina, only she hoped that this wouldn't turn out to end like the last one did.

Luke placed the pan back on the stove and sat down to the table. He looked at Rory and nodded. "Good, well, that's... good."

Lorelai chuckled, picking at her food. "That _is_ good," she mocked, and Luke sent a short glare at her.

The table remained silent for a few moments. Even Lorelai was too busy eating. Luke, however, didn't touch his food. He just sighed as he left his fork and knife on his plate and looked back up at Rory.

"Do you have any... male.. friends?" He asked, even more awkwardly than before.

Rory looked up at him with a mouth stuffed of food and a face wearing a really confused expression. "Who, me?" She asked, sounding kind of muffled as she attempted to speak and chew at the same time. Getting an answer to her redundant question from seeing Luke looking at her, she swallowed the food that was in her mouth and wiped her mouth with a napkin before she attempted to speak. "Oh, n..not really." She replied, forcing an awkward smile. She loved Luke, she really did, but this was strange. Neither of them was used to seeing the other that way before.

He smiled and nodded, going back to concentrate on his food.

He hasn't told her about Jess being in town. Not even to Lorelai. He kind of hoped that the issue would just pass by them, however, he knew it wouldn't. But he had no reason to bring his nephew up at this point.

Actually, he had a reason. He knew that there's a chance for Rory and Jess to run into each other while they're both in town, and they will both kill him what that happens. Something happened between those two when Jess was in town before, he knew. Well, he didn't know for sure because Jess didn't exactly tell him what happened, but he knew that something must have happened. And considering none of the two brought up the other since, he knew it wasn't good. But he still just couldn't mention to Rory that Jess was here.

Then, he realized that their two different paths will cross for sure as both came to participate in his and Lorelai's wedding.

He sighed. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, he thought.

Lorelai chuckled, suddenly. "I can't believe you made salad!" She exclaimed.

Luke turned to Lorelai and frowned. "What's wrong with my salad?" He asked, eyebrows creased.

"It's vegetables. Name one person in his house who feeds on vegetables."

"I do." Luke started, and Lorelai rolled her eyes. "So what, every time we eat dinner at this house there's going to be salad on the table?" She asked, and Luke thumped his palms on the table and leaned forward. "Yes." He stated.

She gasped in disbelief. "You're going to make huge salads that only you are going to eat, even when it comes in expense of other types of food which-"

"Alright, that's it." Luke cut into her words and dug his fork deep into the salad bowl, taking some vegetables with it, and shoved it into Lorelai's open mouth.

Her eyed widened. "Oh, my god." She muttered, having no other choice but to swallow. "You fed salad to me!"

"Oh, did I?" Asked Luke, straight faced.

Rory watched the exchange with a grin, and Luke caught that as he glanced at her. Yup, he thought to himself again, cross that bridge when you get there. Or if things go real bad, burn it down.


	4. Chapter Four: Snow White and Blush Red

**Chapter Four: Snow White and Blush Red**

She walked through the white streets of town with a thermic cup of coffee in her hand and a smile plastered on her face. She loved it when it snowed, and she loved it even more when it snowed in Stars Hollow. Having it covered in snow gave it the look of a fairytale town. She recalled winter days when she was a little girl, remembering how she and her mom built hideous snow men and threw snow balls at one another. In her mind she recalled those nights when her mom woke her up, smiling so widely, telling her it's snowing outside. She almost never missed the first snow of the season, and her smile faded a bit when she realized she's been missing it for the last three years.

Her cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold, but she didn't mind. She took another sip of her coffee, feeling the warmth of it sliding through her slim, frozen body. In her eyes she saw her destination getting closer and closer.

She heard muffled voices of horses coming from the stables, and she was thrilled. It was just so special, this place. She pulled the front door open and entered. It was so silent inside. She wasn't surprised, though, as it was barely even 7am. She figured not everyone had trouble sleeping, like she did. She walked around for around, her eyes glittering both with joy and from the reflection of glittery decorations all around her, then walked into her mother's office. She stood in the entrance for a few moments, then walked inside. On her mom's desk she saw a pile of Ivory napkins with the names Luke and Lorelai engraved on them with golden letters. On one corner of the room she saw a big picture of mom and Luke, and she chuckled. Her mom looked so deliriously happy while Luke looked totally flushed and uncomfortable. She sat down on her mother's office chair and laid back, closing her eyes.

She really missed this place.

-

Luke was already at the diner when he woke up. He went down the stairs in black baggy pants and a t-shirt on top of a long-sleeved shirt and entered the diner carefully. He had no idea who might be there.

He looked around. Fortunately, he saw no familiar faces. Only Kirk, and he already figured out he would be there. The guy was always in the diner. He was there when he lived in Stars Hollow, he was there when he came back and he was there when he came back again.

And now, there he was, and Kirk was still there. Jess couldn't help but smirk a little. As sad as it was, it was actually kind of funny.

Coming out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand, Luke slowed down when he saw Jess.

"Hey," he greeted, then placed the plate on the counter. "Hey." Jess replied back.

Luke took a few steps to Jess's direction until he faced him completely. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up at his nephew. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah," and a moment of silent later he added "Thanks, again."

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled as he shook his head. "It's not a problem, really."

The two faced each other for a few moments, none of them saying nothing.

"Hold on a second, will you?" He suddenly told Jess, then turned to look at Caesar, who was in the kitchen, cooking. "Caesar, cover for me for ten minutes, will you?" he called to his direction, and he turned around and gave him thumbs up. Luke took the plate he formerly placed on the counter in his hand and went to one of the tables, motioning Jess to follow him.

And he did.

Luke places the plate in front of a woman, then turned to Jess. He gestured at a random empty table. "Shall we?" Luke asked, and Jess just shrugged. He sat down, and Luke did, too.

"So." Luke crossed his arms against the table. "How are you?"

Jess gazed down at the table and smirked. Luke seemed nervous. He could tell, he knew the man. He knew his expressions and he knew how to recognize when he was nervous or mad or hiding something. "Everything's fine." He looked up.

Luke gave him a sole nod. "That's good to know," he started, "Now, how are _you_?" he emphasized his last word, looking straight at Jess.

"I'm fine, too."

Luke nodded. "How's work?"

"Fine." Jess replied.

"Good." Luke nodded again. "Anything new?" He asked, "Are you... dating... someone, or..."

"No," Jess looked down and shook his head, a small smile on his face, "No."

"Okay." Luke said, and the conversation – if you could call it that – between them went silent again.

Luke strummed his fingers against the table, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence. Jess, at the meantime, looked around the diner again, examining it. He couldn't do it last night, but now at daylight, he could. Just like at the apartment, nothing really changed around it. Even the specials board stayed the same. Luke was one strange person, he thought. His life get all turned around, but his habitat and business stay exactly the same.

"So you finally caved for a Christmas wedding, huh?" He broke the silence, looking away and then back at Luke, a smirk still plastered to his lips.

"Shut up." Luke glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow at his uncle. "You're Lorelai's bitch. You're aware of it, right?"

"I'm not Lorelai's..." Luke burst, feeling his face burning up and his cheeks turning red. He stopped and took a deep breath, "I didn't care, she did, end of story."

"Still doesn't make you any less of a bitch." Jess stated.

Luke leaned closer, glaring at Jess. "You just got here. You want me to already with you were gone?"

Jess's raised both his eyebrows, amused, letting his eyes do the talking.

"Fine," Luke sighed, "Fine. So I'm Lorelai's bitch, so what?" He leaned back, "And tell you what? I enjoy it! I enjoy being her bitch. Here! Does that make you happy?"

"Delirious." Jess replied.

His comments could really get on his nerves sometimes, but Luke he had to admit, he really liked having Jess over. He knew exactly who was the person to lie beneath the sarcasm, although sometimes it seemed like this guy was impossible to figure out. But he was smart, and he did care. And he was family.

When the silence returned, this time as a truce of some sort, Luke wondered if he should tell him about Rory. He figured Jess would have a better clue of Rory being in town than maybe Rory had. But was getting into it necessary? Rory was always a touchy subject with Jess. He knew what he felt about her. He didn't know if he still felt the same way after two years of having no contact with her, but it still wouldn't be the nicest thing to bring up, especially just a few hours after Jess came over. He didn't want to scare him away.

He sighed. Glancing at his wrist watch, he saw his ten minutes were coming to an end. "I should get back to work." He muttered, and Jess nodded as Luke got up.

Jess got up as well and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Luke called after him, and Jess turned back and shrugged. "Just... a walk."

Luke nodded. "Okay."

"Talk more later?" Jess asked, or maybe even suggested, just as he opened the door.

Luke's eyes widened with surprise. "Yeah," he said with a small smile, "Sure."

Jess nodded again and walked out the door as Luke stared after him. It took time, but things would get good, he knew.

He hoped.


	5. Chapter Five: Help

**Chapter Five: Help**

"So, I'm going to need you to drop some stuff off for me."

Luke was on his way up to the apartment, and Jess followed.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just…" Luke started, "Normal stuff."

"What kind of normal stuff?" Jess asked. He didn't like Luke's avoidance of the matter of subject. He knew that was never a good sign.

"Tables, chairs, tablecloths…"

"What do you need tables and chairs for?" Jess frowned, "It's an Inn, it has furniture."

"It's Stars Hollow, Jess." Luke glanced at his nephew, "There are never enough tables and chairs."

Jess sighed. "How am I going to carry this over to the Dragonfly?"

"Take my truck." Luke offered.

"Why can't _you _take your truck?" Jess asked. He really didn't feel like doing anyone favors at the moment, especially when he was doing this for Lorelai Gilmore.

"I can't," Luke opened the door to the apartment, "Caesar has a knee problem, he asked not to be left alone in here for too long."

Jess raised a mocking eyebrow. "So you're working for Caesar now?"

"Jess," Luke closed his eyes and sighed, "Just do this for me, will you?" He turned to face Jess, his back to the door. "I'm really not asking for much."

Jess sighed. He might not care for his uncle's wife-to-be, but he did care about his uncle.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Luke asked for confirmation.

"Fine." Jess repeated.

Luke paused. "You'll do it?"

"I'll do it."

"Okay." Luke nodded, reaching into his pocket. He took out his car keys and threw them to Jess. "There are a few spare tables in the storage room. Start there." He said, then went back into the diner.

Jess stared after him and sighed.

-

A truck was parked several meters from the Dragonfly. On the lawn besides it, boxes were piled on top of boxes.

"Wow." Said Rory, sitting on the lawn, holding a plate. "It's so white."

Lorelai was checking each and every plate, putting them back inside the boxes when she was done.

"It better be," She raised her eyebrows, "We sure paid enough for it to be."

Rory gently places the plate back in its box. "It's good that you have an Inn. At least you have something to do with those dishes after the wedding's over."

"Yeah. The Inn's getting a wedding present from the newlyweds."

Rory chuckled.

"I like the silverware." Rory looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad," Lorelai picked up a box, "Because you're helping me bring it inside."

Rory frowned. "You're got to be kidding me."

"Lorelai Gilmore never kids."

Rory sighed.

"Come on." Lorelai thumped her palm on the box. Rory stood up and unwillingly bent to lift the box.

"Faster!" Lorelai called, her eyes sparkling.

"Fine," Rory glared at her mother, "But I'm not to blame if the box happens to open and spill."

"Sure you will be!" Lorelai grinned and gestured to the entrance of the Inn. "Come on!"

Lorelai walked in, and Rory followed, swaying as she walked. "Where to?" She asked.

"Dining room!" her voice was heard, and Rory walked in the door. Her arms and back began to ache. Her facial expression turned sour.

"Just so I don't forget, I want you to know that I hate you." She said loudly, and her mom peeked out from the kitchen.

"Aw, thank you!" She placed a hand on her chest, "Can you please say this when you toast at the wedding? Thanks." She disappeared, and Rory sighed yet again.

Finally arriving to the dining room, she placed the box on the ground, making a thud noise, and took a deep breath as she stretched her aching arms. Looking to her sides, her eyes caught an image, but she turned her head back.

And then she realized what she saw.

She turned her head back and caught the image staring back at her.

Him.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out.

He stared back at her with a blank expression. He was no longer hurt. He looked in her eyes and saw nothing. He only saw her looking at him, definitely not happy, and he wasn't surprised. He lowered his head and shook it, his eyes trying to escape from the memories she brought back.

She looked down as well, trying to take this all in. It's been two years since she'd last seen this guy, two years after she rejected him and he, like always, walked away and out of her life. When she looked back up, he was already gone.


	6. Chapter Six: Fight! Fight! Fight!

"Jess is here?" Lorelai's eyes widened as Rory sat down on her mother's office chair. Her sigh was taken as a reply, although the question was redundant as it is. Rory has already told her she saw Jess, and she responded in a manner maybe more shocked than her daughter's.

"Why is he here?" She kept asking, and Rory shrugged.

"For his uncle's wedding, maybe?" She suggested, her voice sounding tired. She really didn't want to get into this.

"No, I mean, why is he I_here_/I?

Rory leaned back. "I don't know."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "You don't think…" she started, and Rory had no choice but to ask, "What?"

"Do you think he's here to see you?'

Rory couldn't help but chuckle bitterly in reply. "No," She shook her head, "No. He has no reason to. Besides, how could he know I was here?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Because it's your mother's Inn, maybe?"

"I don't know." Rory looked down.

"What was he doing in my Inn, anyway?" Lorelai asked after a pause of silence, "Who let him in?"

Rory shrugged. "I guess… Luke…"

"Luke sent Jess to my Inn?" Lorelai burst into her daughter's words. Rory just sighed and buried her head in her hands.

Lorelai's features mellowed and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry," she knelt next to her daughter, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, her tone of voice cheating on her.

"I don't know." Lorelai said quietly, "I mean, it's…"

"Fine." Rory stated. "It's…fine. I can handle this."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Rory replied, knowing that somewhere inside of her, she knows that she's lying,

"You go take care of your wedding. Don't worry about me."

Lorelai remained in her knelt position for a few seconds more, stroking her daughter's hair as to show her concern but hide it on the same time. She got up and left, and Rory let out a heavy breath. Could she really handle this?

-

"You brought Jess here."

"Lorelai…"

"No! You brought Jess. Here!" She emphasized.

"He's family, Lorelai!" Luke defended himself.

"I don't care if his family, Luke, he hurt my daughter! He hurt the girl who's going to be Iyour/I daughter in a few days, don't you care?"

Luke turned around and sighed.

"Well?" Lorelai asked, annoyed, with her hands resting on her hips.

Luke turned back to face her. "He's my nephew, Lorelai. He lived here with me for two years. I don't care what he did and I don't care what he does now – he deserves to be here. He wants to be here, Lorelai, he's here! Don't you think this means something?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "That he's trying to get to Rory."

"Not everything is about Rory, Lorelai. Or about you!" He replied, raged. "Jess is here,

Jess is going to stay here and if you can't face it, that's just too damn bad!"

Lorelai said nothing, just picked up her coat. "I'm at the Inn. Don't call me." She announced and slammed the front door shut behind her.

-

"I'm calling off the wedding." Lorelai said while pacing back and forth in her office, as a panicked Rory tried to catch up with her. "You're not making any sense, mom." She cried, feeling helpless against her mother's sudden determination.

"I'm making perfect sense! He's never talked to me the way he did today. What does he think, that just because we're getting married he could badmouth me?"

"What did he talk to you about?" Rory tried to understand. And she did, the moment her mother froze in place, obviously trying to think something up. "Why, mom?"

"What?" She replied, her tone part defensive, part trying to sound clueless.

"You talked to him about Jess?"

"I had to!"

"No, you didn't! I told you I would handle this!"

"Yeah, Right." Lorelai muttered under her breath.

Rory frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No, it's not nothing. What were you trying to say?"

"Look, Rory…" Lorelai draw a deep breath, "We both know that when it comes to Jess you don't always act logical."

Rory was taken aback by the comment. "When have I not acted logical around Jess?"

"Oh, let's see, my graduation? Sookie's wedding?"

"That was four years ago, mom! I was 17, I wasn't supposed to act logical!"

"You're Rory, your always logical."

"Oh, please, mom!" Rory said sternly. "Why won't you cut the bull and say what you're really bothered about."

"I'm not bothered about anything!" She crossed her arms.

"Your concerned that it might actually go well," Rory raised her voice, "Your concerned that I'll work things out with Jess and he'll be civil and nice to me and to Luke and even to you and that everything will be perfect! And that for once, you wouldn't be able to blame him!"

"Don't you dare use that tone on me!" Lorelai tried to raise her voice louder.

"Why? What will you do, call off our wedding?" Rory taunted, just before she left the room, leaving Lorelai to stare after her, furious but very much confused.

-

The door to the diner shut behind a still very raged Rory. It was almost empty, as only one elderly couple sat in one of the farther tables. She hopped on a stool and looked around impatiently. "Hello?" She leaned forward and called, but got no answer. "Who do I have to sleep with to get some coffee in here?" She muttered.

And then he came out through the curtain.


	7. Chapter Seven: Cold

She stared at him, finding herself at a loss of words. He stood there, only a few meters away from her, and this time, he couldn't get away. Or at least, it wouldn't be useful – she knew where he lived.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, that to them felt like eternity. When eternity ended, he broke eye contact as he turned to fetch her coffee. The silence between them got too loud, and it just made her more upset.

And then the sound of his voice broke it.

"I wouldn't say that loud, if I were you." He commented as he stood with his back to her, referring to her comment from before.

"I wouldn't take it seriously, if I were you," She faked a grin.

He turned to her with a pot of coffee in his hand, trying very hard to hide any hint of the emotions that stirred in him. He poured coffee into a cup and pushed it to Rory's direction. "Thanks for choosing Luke's." He said blankly, and stepped around the counter to serve a costumer that just sat himself down.

She took a sip of her coffee and almost spat it out. "The coffee's cold." She said says, impatiently waiting for a reply. When she doesn't get one, she turns around. "Did you hear me, Jess? The coffee's cold." And yet, she still saw him over at that table, not even noticing her, writing down the guy's order. "Jess!" She shouted sternly, and he finally raised his head to look at her. She saw him saying something to the guy, just before he stepped over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"My Icoffee/I is Icold/I." She spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

He sighed and stepped behind the counter. She watched him as he made a fresh coffee pot, but she couldn't wait much longer. She hated being there. She hated the atmosphere. "Can't you go faster?"

He sighed and turned around without even looking at her. He reached into the display, grabbed a donut and placed in on a plate in front of her.

Rory stared down at it. "What's that?"

"A donut."

"I didn't order a donut."

"It's a complementary donut." He tried to get her to be quiet.

She squinted, "I don't want your free donuts!"

"Just eat the damn donut."

"I don't want to eat the damn donut! I want what I asked for!"

Jess sighed and leaned forward. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?" He asked, quietly, finally letting some real emotion show as it was no longer possible to keep everything inside.

"I'm not picking a fight with you," She defended herself.

"Whatever," He muttered.

"And I really don't appreciate your stupid accusations!" She called after him as he took the fresh pot of coffee and walked behind the counter in it, and farther into the diner. "Where are you taking the coffee?"

She hopped off the stool and started following Jess around the diner. "Hey, I asked for it first!" She stated, standing behind Jess as he poured coffee into a costumer's cup.

He turned around to her, clenching the fist of his free hand to not let his irritation come out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm unsatisfied with the service. I want Luke."

"What?" He frowned.

"Luke?" She called.

"Rory, stop."

"Luke!" She called louder.

"He's not here!" He told her, trying very hard to still remain calm.

"Where is he?" Rory asked, her voice full of doubt.

"I don't know," Jess shrugged, "He went over to Lorelai's house earlier and hasn't come back since."

And it came back to her. The fight her mom told her about. The reason of the fight her mom told her about. The reason of the fight Ishe/I had with her mother.

And then it occurred to her that maybe she too was just looking for someone to blame.

"Rory?" He asked.

"Uh, I…" She shook her head, "Sorry, I… I have to go." She took a dollar bill out of her pocket and placed it on the nearest table, before she went out of the diner, as he watched her with confusion.

-

She entered her house, although it wasn't really her house anymore. Especially that moment, it didn't feel like home. If felt cold.

But she entered it. Her mood kept getting worse and worse as she walked down the hall, into her old room. She collapsed on the bad and frowned. She was no better than her mom. She was just like all of them.

Maybe she really couldn't handle being around Jess. Maybe some of the things her mom said got to her so fiercely that she actually started acting by it, starting with leaving her common sense by Luke's doorstep before she came in. All she knew was, that there was too much that needed fixing, and that she couldn't do it. Not alone.


	8. Chapter Eight: Like Mother Like Daughter

It was late afternoon, and the diner was only half-full. It seemed odd to Luke, who has just entered the diner after spending hours away from it, without giving any notice for his long absence. He wasn't used to having the diner that empty, and giving his current mood, he was extremely unhappy about it. Taking a moment to relax, he took a deep breath, and started marching towards the counter.

"Caeser!" he called, as he walked behind the counter, planning to maybe have an excuse to take his despair out on his cook.

The moment he was about to step in the kitchen, Jess came out. "What?"

Luke stopped in his track, a little startled. And a little surprised. "Where's Caeser?"

He asked after a moment of silence.

Jess pointed back with his thumb. "In the kitchen."

"Did he serve the costumers?"

"No, I did." Jess replied.

Luke's eyes widened a bit. Glancing at the costumers, a part of him thought, 'Well, that explains it', but a part of him was impressed.

"You served the costumers?" Luke wondered.

"Yes."

"Without me asking you to?"

"Yes."

Luke couldn't think of a thing to say. What happened to the kid who used to occasionally walk out when he was asked to help around?

"Where were you, anyway?" Jess asked, interrupting Luke's trail of thoughts.

"Well, uh…" What was he supposed to say? That he was upset over a fight with Lorelai and needed to cool off? Besides the fact that he didn't want to explain to Jess why the fight occurred, he also knew that if this conversation reached the wrong ear, the whole town would be talking about it. "I was out."

Jess leaned back. "Out where?"

"Since when are you the guardian?"

"I'm not," Jess shrugged, "And neither are you. Where have you been?"

Luke sighed and motioned Jess to come closer. "We had a fight."

"You and Lorelai."

"Yeah."

"What about?" Jess asked, but it didn't take him too long to figure out on his own, especially when noticing Luke's hesitation. "Ah."

"Jess…"

He half-smirked. "Like mother, like daughter," He murmured.

"What?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Jess retorted, trying to avoid further questions by reaching to grab two plates Caeser placed on the window.

"When did you see Rory?" Luke didn't stop.

"She was here." He took the plates and started walking away.

"When?" Luke followed him.

"When you weren't," He replied without turning around.

Luke took the plates out of Jess's hands and placed them on the counter. Jess turned around and sighed, giving his uncle a 'What?' sort of look.

"What did you talk about?" Luke wondered.

"Nothing."

"She was here and you didn't talk?" He asked skeptically.

"Nope," He stuck his hands in his pockets, "She was too busy looking for things to blame me for."

Luke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Having a life, serving other costumers, giving her a free donut."

"You gave her a free donut?"

Jess shrugged. "I thought it would shut her up."

Luke pondered the idea. "Well…" He half-nodded in approval, and Jess grinned.

"What did Lorelai have to say about me?" His grin was wishing to fade, but he attempted to keep it on. He didn't want it to seem like it bothered him.

Luke decided to try Jess's way for answering questions like these. "Nothing."

Jess kept grinning. It was obvious to him that Luke was lying, and it was obvious to

Luke that Jess knew he was lying before he even opened his mouth. "She was mad that I invited you here because, well, she said you…hurt Rory before, and…"

"I think we got pretty even." It was getting harder and harder to keep that grin on.

"… And now she's afraid you'll do it again."

"She's got a little fore on that as well."

Luke started feeling bad for his nephew. "Don't hold it against her," He asked him.

"I've lived with the blaming and finger-pointing for 22 years, I think I can last a few more days."

Luke smiled. "Thank you."

Jess returned a smile, and gestured at the phone. "You better call her."

"Yeah." Luke nodded. He grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen.

A minute later, he came out, his face carrying an expression of utter shock. "The wedding's off." He announced, and disappeared behind the curtain that leads to his apartment.

And that moment, Jess decided he wasn't going to live with that feeling any longer. He threw his pad order on the counter and stepped outside.

-

And after not a long period of time, he was there. The Dragonfly Inn. He was still busy wondering what the hell he was thinking coming there, but a voice in him tried to convince him that it was for a good cause.

A quiet voice. Muffled.

After all that Luke has done for him in the past, he felt like he owed him a huge favor.

And if that favor is talking to Lorelai and trying to talk her out of calling of the wedding – so be it.

He took one step forward, and then another.

And then he stopped. He stopped and laughed.

Come on. Who was he to convince Lorelai Gilmore to do anything? Why did he even think that this woman, who hated him with every fiber of her being, would even agree to listen to him?

"Excuse me," An odd voice with a French accent cut his trail of self-doubt, "Are you planning any sort of breaking and entering?"

Jess frowned, "What?"

"You have been standing in the same spot for minutes and minutes and minutes, that makes you a potential criminal. And if to tell you the truth, I don't really care, just come in already. It is very boring to stand here and watch you, my eyes hurt." The French man that Jess remembered from The Independence Inn said, and walked back inside. Jess just sighed and followed him, to the reception counter.

"Yes, hello, what do you want?" The French man said with a big fake smile. The name on the counter read 'Michel'. Right.

"I'm looking for Lorelai," Jess hesitated.

Michel tilted his head. "You look familiar," He narrowed his eyes, "Why is your image taking such precious space of in my brain?"

"Can you please just tell me where Lorelai is?" Jess asked as politely as he could.

"Very well, Mr. Potential Criminal," Said Michel and went over some papers. "She's at her office."

Jess just kept standing there.

Michel sighed and pointed, "It's over there."

"Thanks," Jess said, and proceeded to walk in the direction of the French man's finger.

And then he reached the office. The door was open. Through it he saw Lorelai flipping through piles of documents, completely occupied with work. This is his chance to get away, he thought. He even began to walk away when Lorelai saw him. She must have been really occupied because she didn't say a word. Just glared.

"You busy?" He asked.

"Depends. What do you want?"

"To talk to you about Luke."

"Than yes, I am busy." She said, going back to her documents.

"Can you hear me out for a second?" He took a step into her office.

Lorelai looked back at him. "Why would I want to hear you out?" She said, coldly.

"Because I came here."

"In my world, that's just not enough."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately. He knew what harsh things he wanted to say and he knew that if he wanted to achieve his goal, he couldn't say it.

But he did have something to say. And he was going to say it.

"My uncle is walking around like a zombie right now because of you, because for some reason you can't get over me being here. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but do you really think I'm worth canceling a wedding?"

"Yes."

He brought his hand to his heart, "I'm flattered, but you know I'm not."

"Oh?"

"Come on, Lorelai, you're not two. If you want to get back at me for something I did, get back at me, not Luke."

"I'm not getting back at anyone!" Lorelai defended.

"Yeah? Then why'd you make such a stupid decision?" Jess challenged.

"Who are you to doubt my decision?" Lorelai raged, standing up.

"Considering I inspired you to make the decision, I'd say I definitely have a right to doubt it."

"Very clever."

"Right back at ya."

"What the hell were you thinking, anyway? Coming over to talk to me? No, wait - What was II/I thinking, considering listening to any of the bull you had to say?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jess deadpanned, and turned around to leave.

But then he turned back.

"You know what? No. I'm not going. You've always been so stuck on thinking I'm some kind of a big bad wolf; you never even tried to see me differently, so don't try to blame this on me!" He said, and Lorelai just crossed her arms. "You don't know me, you don't know anything about me, but you can keep hating me if that's your cup of tea. I never cared and I'm not gonna start now. But the moment you hatred towards me became Luke's problem, I started caring. Luke has done nothing but try to help me during the years I lived here. It didn't work for him – but he tried. And after all he's done for me, I'm not going to just stand there and watch you hurt the guy just because you really want to despise me. This can't be about me! This is not about me, and you know it."

Lorelai bit her tongue and looked down. She didn't want to admit it but some of his things made sense. She wanted to be petty; she didn't want to let him win the argument. She remained silent, and he had to admit – that bothered him.

"Look," He rubbed his forehead, "We both know in the past I've done things I'm not proud of."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, _some _things I'm not proud of." He rolled his eyes, "But I've never been that much of an issue. Why now?"

She preferred to say silent, to not show the enemy that his words actually got to her. But the words pushed through right out of her.

"I'm nervous." She admitted, burying her head in the palm of her hand, "Things always went so well between me and Luke and all of a sudden this… you, came, and…" She raised her head and sighed. Her eyes looked moist. One blink, and a few tears made their way down her cheek. "I didn't mean for this to go this far, but it all just… I was nervous."

Jess felt uncomfortable. Why was Lorelai sharing this with him? He wasn't used to hearing emotional, heartbreaking confessions from anyone, especially not from Lorelai. But what mostly bothered him was that for this, he had no clever comeback. He didn't have anything to say, whatsoever.

"I just didn't want Rory to get hurt." Lorelai added, and kind of saved the day for Jess. For that, he did have a comeback.

"Rory's a big girl now," He assured, "She knows how to hurt back."

She wanted to frown at him, but on some level, he was right. "Just… don't bother her, okay?"

"Wasn't planning to."

Lorelai nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me," She wiped some tears off, "I have a wedding to call back on."

Jess accepted her wish and made his way towards the exit.

"Jess?" He heard Lorelai's voice and turned back to her, "Thanks."

He just smiled.


	9. Chapter Nine: Fine

Luke noticed Jess as he entered the diner. And Jess, as well, noticed Luke. He was a little surprise – he half expected Luke to be sitting up in his apartment with his head choked under a pillow, crying his heart out. He knew it wasn't very likely, but he sure didn't expect to see Luke working like nothing happened.

But on the other hand, it was Luke.

"Where have you been?" Luke asked as Jess took off his coat.

"Around."

"Where's "Around"?" Luke was tired of Jess's constant evasiveness.

Jess raised his eyebrows at his uncle, doing a circling motion with his forefinger.

Luke grunted. Jess smirked.

"You didn't even tell me you were going out. You left the diner unattended!" Luke lectured.

"Caesar was here." Jess replied as he looked around for his order pad.

"Caesar's limping all over the place!"

"Fine," Jess sighed, "But why am I to blame, weren't you here?"

Luke's face fell, "Only half the time."

Jess looked at him and sighed. Maybe Luke did watch Chick Flicks, ate ice cream and wept. "You've gotta talk to Lorelai," He shook his head.

"Why, so she could cancel on me again?"

Jess didn't say anything. He sighed again and prepared to walk up.

"Where are you going?" Luke called after him.

"Relax," and he disappeared.

-

Lorelai walked into the house, her coat covered in pure white snow, carefully closing the front door behind her. As she hung her coat, she felt how cold the house was, and not only temperature-wise.

She passed through the living room, looking around for her daughter, and she wasn't there. She headed for the kitchen, glancing into the open door of Rory's room, and she wasn't in there, either, nor was she in the kitchen. Lorelai sighed and boiled a pot of coffee, when she noticed a familiar figure through the kitchen door.

She crossed her arms and went outside. Without a word said, she went to stand besides her daughter, who was staring into space with a cup of coffee with her hand.

"What're you doing?" She asked, staring at the ground.

"Watching the snow." Rory replied, hugging the cup with her two gloved palms.

Lorelai raised her eyes from the ground, and watched the snow fall and pile on the ground. "I'm sorry."

Rory kept staring at the snow.

Lorelai sighed. "You were right, I was wrong."

And Rory kept on staring away.

"Rory?"

"Fine." Rory stated impatiently.

Lorelai frowned, looking at her daughter. "Fine," She replied, looking away. Lorelai awaited in silence, anticipating a word, any word, to come out of her daughter's mouth. "Well?" She tapped her foot on the ground, nervously, "Aren't you going to apologize back?"

"Apologize about what?" Rory asked, her gaze still fixated on the dropping snowflakes.

"About the way you talked to me earlier."

"You started," Rory deadpanned.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Rory just sighed.

"Fine." Lorelai said and turned to the door.

"Mom." Rory called, still not moving. Lorelai turned, armed crossed, waiting rather impatiently to hear what her daughter wants to say to her next. "You were right."

That confused her.

"I don't think I can handle this." Rory shook her head.

"Handle what?" She frowned.

"Jess." Rory lowered her face, tearing her gaze away from the sight of snow. "You know what I told you before, about you… not being able to accept the fact that things with Jess might change for the better?"

Lorelai just watched her.

"I think I might have projected my own feeling on you when I said that."

"When did you have the chance to test this theory?"

"I saw him at Luke's earlier," She sighed, putting her cup of coffee down, "I was obnoxious."

"Good girl." Lorelai muttered.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, meeting her eyes.

Lorelai sighed, looking away. "Sorry." Jess did do a little something to help her, she remembered. She should learn how to treat him better… or at least, not as bad.

"He didn't do anything wrong. Well, besides serving me cold coffee, but…"

"To me, that's one hell of a crime." Lorelai commented. Rory glared at her, and Lorelai raised her hands to surrender.

"I don't know what to do," She shook her head, "At least I guess I won't have to see him at your wedding," She said, sadly.

Lorelai stuck her hands in her pockets. "Jess came over to my office a couple of hours ago."

Rory's eyes widened, "What?"

"He came to talk to me about something to do with him being a big bad wolf and me hunting him down with a rifle." She squinted, "No, wait."

"I'm still confused about the Jess coming to your office thing."

"The big bad wolf decided I'm the wicked witch of the East and came to like, eat me."

"You're using too many fictional characters, I can't keep up."

She sighed, "He came to talk to me about Luke," She shrugged, "He came, he talked, he left."

"You didn't kick him out?"

"I tried, the nag just wouldn't go away."

Jess came over to speak with her mom? That really confused Rory. Maybe Jess is really not the guy she thought he is, the guy she really wanted him to be so she could feel better about being mad at him.

"I'm calling the wedding back on."

Rory was too busy thinking, and Lorelai noticed. "Rory?" She asked, and then snapped her fingers close to Rory's ear.

"What?" Rory jumped.

"I'm calling the wedding back on."

"Really?" Rory smiled.

Lorelai nodded, her eyes darting to the ground. "I was stupid. Stupid and nervous, not the best combination."

"You weren't stupid, just nervous. And evil." Rory half-grinned.

"Do you think he'll agree to take me back?" Lorelai crooked her face.

Rory frowned, "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm stupid and evil."

"You were just nervous, I'm sure he'll understand."

"And agree to sell his soul to the devil? I bet."

"Just go to him, mom."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Okay." She said, and walked towards the kitchen.

But then she turned around and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry, kid."

"I'm sorry, mom." Rory hugged her mom back, then pulled away. "Now, go!"

"Fine!" Lorelai started backing away, and then entered the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Rory turned away to watch the snow again. A moment later, the door opened and a hand came through it, gripping Rory's. "You're coming with me." Lorelai said, pulling Rory through the door. Rory sighed and followed.

-

They stood in the dark, a few feet away from the diner, watching Luke clean the dimly lit diner. One was nervous, the other was nervous because the other was nervous.

Lorelai clenched her fists and let out a few short breaths.

"It's going to be fine." Rory tried to calm her mother down.

"Yeah." Lorelai didn't move.

"Luke loves you."

"Sure," She still didn't move.

"You have to go talk to him now." Rory turned to her mom.

"Can't you do it for me?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

Rory sighed, "Okay, if you don't go to him by yourself, I'm going to have to push you."

"But," Lorelai cried, "I'm… cold, and…"

Rory pushed her mother lightly, and she gasped. "Traitor!"

"Go!" Rory insisted, and Lorelai had no choice but to move forward.

Rory stood in silence, only the chirp of crickets was heard in the background, using as a soundtrack. She watched her mom walk terrified all the way to the diner. She saw her enter, and saw Luke turning to look at her. She saw them standing apart, and then she saw them getting closer. She saw her mother speaking, and she saw Luke listening. She thought she even saw her mother's eyes watering. And then she saw them embrace.

The sound of footsteps broke the silence and she turned to see where the noise is coming from. From a distance, she saw Jess slowing down, stopping as he noticed what was happening inside the diner.

He felt like he was being watched. He looked around, catching Rory looking at him, but she turned her glance away the moment he realized she was watching. He looked down at his feet. She glanced at him the moment he decided to glance at her. The acknowledged that they were looking at one another, and none of them tore his glance away.

She was trying to get to know him better by that glance; he could've felt her trying to read him.

A part of him was afraid she might succeed. He looked away, and a moment later, so did she.


End file.
